1. Field of The Invention
This invention pertains to a new hybrid cell line formed by the fusion of a mouse myeloma cell with a mouse spleen cell and to an antibody molecule secreted by the hybrid cell.
2. Description of Material Information
The enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) has been widely used for the diagnosis of trichinosis in swine. A crude extract of the parasite has been used as the antigen in this test in most cases. The major problem arising from the use of this complex antigenic mixture has been false positive reactions due to interactions with antibodies directed against other common swine nematodes, J. Immunol. Meth. 10, 67-83, 1976; Vet. Parasitol. 9, 117-123, 1981.
Previous attempts to refine the antigen preparation for use in the ELISA have followed conventional biochemical separation techniques. These studies have yielded complex antigen mixtures with improved utility in the ELISA. However, no information is available on rates of false-positive reactions with sera from swine with other nematode infections. Additionally, the antigen isolation steps are complex and costly.
The present invention eliminates false-positive reactions in sera of swine harboring other common nematode parasites. It makes the isolation of the antigen for use in the indirect ELISA a one-step procedure Alternatively the monoclonal antibody may be used directly in a competitive ELISA.